In the Arms of Another
by Shadow's Obsidian Rose
Summary: Kagome, betrayed by Inuyasha, when she finds him yet again, in the arms of Kikyo in the middle of the night. Heartbroken she runs, but Inuyasha follows. Kagome gets lost but keeps running until she runs into the most unlikely person. Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

Chapter 1: Betrayal 

The moon was bright and only the small glow from the ashes of the fire lit the area where we find the gang sound asleep, all except Inuyasha. He sat against a tree watching the fire. Only drifting off for only a few minutes then waking at the slightest noise. Then a familiar sent caught his attention.

"_Kikyo_?" Inuyasha thought to himself. He stood up and listened, his fluffy white ears twitched as he listened to the wind. Then before he could stop himself he ran, following the sent he knew so well. He ran for a while until he saw her. Sitting in a tree with her soul collectors flying all around her. One brought her a soul, and she took it, others just waited for her orders. Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Inuyasha, so you did come. I was beginning to doubt you. How foolish of me," she said jumping out of the tree. She watched him as she walked towards him.

"Kikyo," said Inuyasha, staring at the woman he once loved, the woman he still loved.

"Inuyasha, kiss me Inuyasha," said Kikyo leaning towards him. Inuyasha obeyed, and they lips collided in a passionate kiss.

"Kikyo stop," said Inuyasha breaking the kiss.

"What is it Inuyasha? Do you not love me," asked Kikyo.

"I cant do this, I love you, Kikyo. But," said Inuyasha moving away.

"Inuyasha, if you love me, you will destroy the one thing keeping us apart! You must kill my reincarnation! You must kill Kagome!" said Kikyo her voice filled with anger.

"No, I cant, Kikyo. I cant kill her!" said Inuyasha backing away farther.

"Inuyasha, do you not love me?" asked Kikyo, "If you do, then you must kill Kagome. I need my entire soul to live in this world. Inuyasha, my love, please do this for me." her voice calmed and soft, almost as if she was talking to a child.

"Kikyo, I.." said Inuyasha. Kikyo said nothing and drew him into another deep kiss. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Just then a rustling noise caught his attention. He broke the kiss with Kikyo and turned around. Standing behind a tree stood Kagome, slowly she backed away and then disappeared into the thicket. Inuyasha felt his heart brake from confusion as he watched the spot where she had stood.

"Kagome," he said silently, dropping his head, feeling like a stupid fool..

"No, Inuyasha!" said Kikyo.

"Kikyo, i'm sorry," said Inuyasha as he broke away from her and hurried after Kagome.

Kagome ran until she couldn't run any longer. She fell onto the forest floor.

"_How could he do this too me_?"she thought as never ending waves of tears left her beautiful brown eyes, "_He said he loved me!_" After a few minutes she calmed her self down.

"Calm down Kagome," she told herself, even though her tears still came. She stood up and wiped away her tears. She dropped to her knees, and sighed, she sat there a few minutes then stood up, "_I don't even know where I am,_" she thought looking around, she sighed, Finally she just sat down against a tree and tried to decided what to do next.

"Kagome!" yelled a familiar voice, Kagome recognized to be Inuyasha the voice she had came to rely on, anger along with sadness flooded her body, and she stood up, a few seconds later then she ran as fast as she could, even though she couldn't see anything, but thankfully she managed to avoid hitting anything until she smacked right into something hard. Kagome fell to the ground from the impact and looked up. There standing a foot away from her was Sesshomaru, he stared down and her. Even in the dark, she could see his face showing no emotion as he looked at her. A deep growl rose from his throat as he watched her.

"Where is Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru, his voice calmed yet to the point.

"Oww! That hurt!" said Kagome.

"Where is Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru again, "I will not ask a third time!"

"Ok, fine! He's probably right behind me, but what do you care," said Kagome standing to her feet, "He will catch me if you don't move!"

"Do not tell me what to do, human. I shall kill you in an instant if you shall do so again, and I advise you it would not be wise!" snapped Sesshomaru.

Just then Inuyasha appeared, seeing Kagome standing infront of Sesshomaru, he tensed before yelling, "Sesshomaru! Get away from her!"

"Inuyasha, prepare to meet your demise!" said Sesshomaru drawing Tokijin from its sheath.

"What ever, I'm out of here!" said Kagome as she walked past Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha, Sesshomaru ignored the girl as he charged him. Inuyasha dodged the attack and drew Tetsuiega, "Wind Scar!" he yelled sending the wind scar at Sesshomaru, who gracefully dodged it by jumping in the air.

"Is that the best you can do little brother?" asked Sesshomaru landing on his feet. "Damn you Sesshomaru, damn you to hell!" said Inuyasha, "Wind Scar!" again Sesshomaru dodged the wind scar and landed to safety.

"Dragon Strike!" said Sesshomaru as he released the power of his sword on Inuyasha. "Backlash Wave!" said Inuyasha sending his powerful attack towards Sesshomaru. The two powerful attacks collided and were evenly matched.

There fight continued for awhile until Kagome returned, "Your still fighting? Sit Boy!" said Kagome, and Inuyasha fell to the ground. Sesshomaru went to strike Inuyasha but Kagome yelled, "Don't even try it Sesshomaru! Or Ill purify your demon ass!" she held a bow and arrow towards Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha.

"Not another word Inuyasha! Or ill do the same too you!" said Kagome. Sesshomaru growled at Kagome, "How dare you stop our battle!"

"Put a cork in it Sesshomaru!" said Kagome, she turned to Inuyasha, "You are no better than him! You told me you loved me, but I saw you with Kikyo!"

"Kagome, please. I love you!" said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru put away Tokijin and leaned up against a tree and sighed, he began studding his claws.

"Save it Inuyasha! Stop lying to me! You love Kikyo, even more than you could ever love me! I bet you only loved me because you knew I am the reincarnation of her! I'm going back to my own time! Besides, if I don't, you'll probably end up killing me because I heard her ask you to!" said Kagome, she kept the bow aimed at Inuyasha and began walking past them. Sesshomaru growled as she walked past him and she ignored it. Sesshomaru taken by her stubbornness watched her walk away and turned to Inuyasha, "You are a stupid half breed." Then he walked away without another word. Inuyasha shocked by what just happened was speechless.

Kagome hurried back into the direction, she hoped her friends were at. After awhile of wandering she stopped, before glancing at the bow and arrow in her hands. She had found them laying against a tree, she hoped the person they belonged two wouldn't be to angry...

"_I guess, I shouldn't waist this single arrow unless Inuyasha comes after me. I wonder which way the bone eaters well is?_" she thought as she looked around.

"_I really am lost," _Kagome sighed,_ "I guess that serves me right, but still... which way should I go?_" Kagome began walking around, "W_hich way? Hmmm...I think I will go this way." _She started going to her left, but heard some rustling sound from that direction,_ "No maybe not. Ill just go this way,_" After a few minutes she heard something land behind her, and she spun around to see none other than Inuyasha.

"Kagome..." said Inuyasha.

"Go away Inuyasha," said Kagome, 'If you have come to kill me, I'm not going to go down without a fight!"

"No, Kagome! I don't want to kill you! I would never hurt you!" said Inuyasha.

"Oh save it, I cant believe anything you say Inuyasha! Not after I saw you with Kikyo!" said Kagome readying her bow and arrow

"Kagome...I," he sighed, "I could never hurt you! Like I told you I love you!"

"But you love Kikyo more. That's why you went to her last night," said Kagome.

"I...don't know what to say..." said Inuyasha looking down at the ground.

"Your not denying it, I'm sorry Inuyasha I'm going home, back to my time. It hurts too much to be here with you, always running off to be with her!" said Kagome almost in tears.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"Stop saying my name!" said Kagome.

"Feh fine! At least accept my apology and say goodbye to the others before you go!"

"If I do, you have to promise you wont kill me."

"I promise alright," said Inuyasha.

"Promise what?" asked Kagome.

"I Inuyasha, promise not to kill you, not now not ever!" said Inuyasha getting annoyed and extremely frustrated.

"Ok then," said Kagome. Just then Kikyo stepped out from the brush. She laughed as she approached Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she said, "I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong."

"Kikyo!" said Kagome backing away.

"Kikyo what are you doing here!" asked Inuyasha.

"I followed you, I knew you wouldn't have the heart to kill her Inuyasha. So you leave me no choice. I must kill Kagome myself or we will never be together," said Kikyo drawing her bow and arrow.

"Kikyo, please," said Inuyasha holding a hand out to Kikyo.

"You will never change Inuyasha, you will always run back too her," said Kagome fighting to hold her tears back.

"He is mine girl, and he always will be," said Kikyo.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha he growled moving to stand infront of her.

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha, "Move Inuyasha, do you not wish to be with me?"

Inuyasha: "I love you Kikyo, at least I did. But I wont let you harm Kagome!" he growled again, he couldn't kill Kikyo, he couldn't, but he had to protect Kagome, "Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly, "Run." The girl in an instant turned and began running.

Kikyo, "You fool Inuyasha!" She said as her soul collectors appeared moving around Inuyasha as he slashed at them, he didn't notice Kikyo move passed him, and raise her arrow in the direction of the girl. "Die!" she yelled. Inuyasha looked up and before Kagome could react was struck by Kikyo's arrow, right into the middle of her back. Kagome staggered for a moment, before. A second arrow struck her. She dropped to the ground. Inuyasha froze as he slowly looked into her direction, seeing her on the ground. The scent of her blood filled his nose and did nothing as he watched Kikyo walk over to the girl, "Its better this way," she said to Kagome, before looking at Inyasha. "Come Inuyasha," said Kikyo, she and Inuyasha left Kagome to die.

"Inu...yasha," Kagome said softly as everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome Awakens

Chapter Two: Kagome Awakens

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the Miko's actions towards him. Or the fact that he did nothing about it. He just followed his instinct and left the angry miko alone. He walked for awhile until the sent of blood filled his nose. The Miko's blood, he turned toward the sent of blood, and shook his head, "It is none of my concern what happens too the Miko..." He said too himself, "_You must be joking?_" said his beast, "_You are flattered with her, admit it. You want her as I do..., do not deny it..._"

"Enough, I admit she is charming, but I hate humans. I would never lower myself to help one," Sesshomaru said to his beast.

"_What about Rin? you saved her? Why not the Miko?_" asked his beast.

"Quiet, Rin is a different matter. It was Tenseiga's doing not mine," said Sesshomaru.

"_Tell yourself whatever you want, but I'm part of you remember? Cant hide anything from me. You have a heart!_" laughed his beast.

"Be gone!" Sesshoumaru yelled at his beast.

"_Fine, but if the miko dies, I blame you!_" said his beast without another word. Sesshomaru sighed and looked behind him.

"_GO!_" yelled his beast, and without a second thought Sesshomaru ran with demon speed towards Kagome's sent.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha and Kikyo left Kagome to die. Inuyasha's ember eyes never left the ground. After a couple minutes he stopped, "I cant." Kikyo turned around and looked at him.

"What?" asked Kikyo.

"I cant leave Kagome to die. I love her too much...I'm going back!" said Inuyasha he went to turn around.

"If you take one more step Inuyasha I will kill you!" said Kikyo. Inuyasha turned back around to see Kikyo with her arrow at the ready.

"Kikyo, please...I love her," said Inuyasha.

"No...You love me...You always have," said Kikyo.

"Kikyo, I love you but...I love Kagome more..." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kikyo. "No, Kikyo no more! The Kikyo I love is no longer part of this world. She died Fifty years ago, you are nothing more than a copy of her," said Inuyasha. He turned and began running back to Kagome.

"Fine Inuyasha! Die along with her!" said Kikyo, she released a spiritual arrow and it struck Inuyasha in the back. She fired a second which pierced his back into his heart. He fell to the ground as she fired a third arrow. The Rosemary necklace shattered into pieces.

"Kikyo, why?" asked Inuyasha as he began losing consciousness.

"Goodbye Inuyasha," said Kikyo as she walked away.

"Ka...go...me..."said Inuyasha as he lost all consciousness.

**Sesshomaru**

When Sesshomaru finally found Kagome, she was lying in a pool of her own blood. Sesshomaru picked her up and moved her, carefully he removed the arrows one by one. Her torn strange clothing soaked with blood.

"_Isn't she pretty?_" asked his beast.

"Quiet," Sesshomaru.

"_No one can here me but you! Maybe I'm not your beast, maybe your just going crazy. Oh wait you already are!_" said his Beast.

"I said Quiet!" he thought.

"_Fine, I will be quiet...for now..._" laughed his beast. Sesshomaru ignored his beast and held her against his chest then checked for Kagome's pulse on her neck.

"Her pulse is weak, I will take her too the castle," said Sesshomaru. He through her over his shoulder and began running.

**Miroku**

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" yelled Miroku, he and the others were looking for there missing friends.

"Miroku! Over here! I found Inuyasha!" said Sango. Miroku turned around to see Sango, next to her was Kilala, and on her back was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! What happened?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I don't know, I found him in his own blood. Looks like he was shot with arrows," said Sango.

"Do you think Kagome did this?" asked Miroku.

"No, Kagome would never do this," said Sango, "Where's Shippo?"

"He's looking for Kagome," answered Miroku.

"Shippo!" yelled Sango.

"Shippo!" Miroku yelled for the little fox demon. After a few more yells Shippo stepped out from one of the bushes.

"Did you find them... Inuyasha! What happened too him?" asked Shippo, "Where's Kagome?"

"We don't know," said Sango, "We cant find her,"

"Lets go back to Kaede's village. She will know what too do," said Miroku.

"Ok lets go!" said Sango.

"But what about Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"We will find her Shippo. Come on," said Miroku. Then the gang headed back to the village.

**Kagome**

**A week later**

Kagome awoke in a strange room. She was on tucked into a warm soft bed, she felt nothing until she tired to move.

"Ouch!"she said, as a pain shot through her chest.

"Your awake, good. You heal faster than most humans," said a female voice. Kagome looked over and saw a demoness sitting in a chair across the room.

"Where am I?" asked Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru's Castle," replied the demoness.

"_Sesshomaru's Castle?_" Kagome thought, "How did I get here?"

"My Lord brought you here," said the demoness, "I am Haruka, I will be attending to your needs as long as you are here."

"He brought me here? Why?" asked Kagome trying to sit up.

"Do not move, Miss. Your wounds will reopen," said Haruka suddenly at her side. Kagome noticed she had yellow slitted eyes and ear's similar to Inuyasha's except hers were black an more catlike.

"I'm alright..." Kagome answered, "Haruka? If you don't mind me asking. What kind of demon are you?"

Startled by the question Haruka answered, "I am a cat demon."

"_A cat demon? In a dog demon's castle? How strange...I wonder why Sesshomaru brought me here...he hates humans...wait...if I'm here...and Sesshomaru brought me here...that means...he saved me...but why?_" thought Kagome.

"Madam?" asked Haruka.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking to myself. My name is Kagome," said Kagome snapping back to reality.

"Miss Kagome, are you hungry? You haven't eaten for days..." said Haruka.

"Just Kagome is fine," she answered, "But now that I think of it, I am . How long was I unconscious?" asked Kagome.

"Its been almost a week, since the lord brought you here," answered Haruka, "I shall go a bring you something to eat." She left the bed side and headed towards the door. Kagome notice a long fluffy black tail trailing behind her as she left.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru sat in his study as a knock on the door.

"Enter," said the dog lord. A young man entered and bowed.

"Enough," said Sesshomaru, "What do you want I am busy." The man straightened up and said, "My Lord, the young Miko you brought back with you has awakened. Haruka has gone to fetch her something to eat. She sent me to inform you."

"Very well, you may leave," said Sesshomaru. The man bowed again then left. A few seconds later Rin burst through the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rin, "Save me from Jaken!" She ran over behind Sesshomaru's chair. A second later Jaken appeared in the doorway, "Rin! Get out of Lord Sesshomaru's study!"

"Jaken, take Rin outside to the garden to play. I am busy," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes my Lord! Forgive me!" said Jaken, he turned to Rin, "Come along you meddlesome child! The lord is not to be bothered by your games!"

"Yes master Jaken," said Rin walking over to the imp, "Bye Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Goodbye Rin," said Sesshomaru returning to his paperwork. Rin and Jaken left the room closing the door behind them. Sesshomaru sighed, "I must get this paper work done, its almost time for me to go check the borders.."

"_So Kagome is finally awake_" said Sesshomaru's Beast.

"Not you again," said Sesshomaru mumbled.

"_I'm apart of you! Why haven't you gone to see Kagome? I want to see her! You hardly left her side in the last few days...why aren't you going to see her?_" asked the beast.

"I do not have to answer to you!" snapped Sesshomaru throwing the papers down hard. They scattered off his desk.

"_Serves you right! Now go see her!_" said his beast. Sesshomaru growled as he gathered the papers, "I will see her later, right now I'm busy!"

"_Fine! But Ill be back!_" taunted his beast, then it was quiet. Sesshomaru growled again as he began straightening his papers.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha awoke, to find himself safely in Kaede's hut. He was shirtless and his torso area was completed bandaged up. The Rosemary neckless nowhere to be found. Shippo sat at his side holding a wet cloth.

"Inuyasha! Your awake!" said Shippo.

"Shippo? Where are the others," asked Inuyasha sitting up.

"Inuyasha careful! Your badly hurt! Miroku is with Kaede helping a couple of the villagers, Sango and Kilala are out looking for Kagome... We cant find her...She has been missing for almost a week now..." said Shippo, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha, suddenly his memories returned, and Inuyasha looked away from Shippo and stood up.

"Inuyasha...your not suppose to be moving!" said Shippo. Without a word Inuyasha ran from the hut. He hurried through the village. Kaede and Miroku spotted him.

"Inuyasha? Ye should not be moving so soon, Ye wounds had just closed," said Kaede.

He ignored Kaede as he hurried past them.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha continued his run. Until he left the village, he hurried into the forest and began jumping from tree to tree.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, and for the first time in along time, he felt tears start in his eyes. "_I am such a fool!_"

**Kagome**

Haruka entered Kagome's room carrying a tray including a small bowl of soup, a piece of bread and a cup of water. Haruka sat the tray next to Kagome only taking the cup and setting it on a small side table next to the bed.

"Here," she said as she dipped the a spoon in the bowl and held it to Kagome's mouth. She sipped it, and Haruka continued did it a couple of times. Then took a knife and cut the bread into smaller pieces. She handed Kagome a piece and she ate it. It only took a about ten minutes until she was finally finished eating and Haruka removed the tray. With the other hand she handed the cup to Kagome who drank it slowly.

"Thank you," said Kagome.

"You are welcome Miss Kagome," said Haruka.

"You can call me Kagome," said Kagome.

"Ok...Kagome," then Haruka stood up taking the tray, "I will bring you some more water." Then without another word left. Kagome watched her leave and took another sip of water.

Just then Rin burst through the door, "Miss Kagome! Your awake!" Kagome had no idea who the young girl was but after a moment recognized her as the one she saw helping Jaken, when he tried to steal Inuyasha's sword. Remembering what Inuyasha had done to her she teared up.

At that moment Sesshomaru stood at the door, "Do not waist tears of that half breed. He does not deserve it."

"Sesshomaru?" said Kagome, as he walked over to Rin.

"Rin, what have I told you about walking into other peoples rooms without knocking? It is very rude," said Sesshomaru, he ignored that she didn't use his title,.

"_Her name is Rin?_" thought Kagome.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin. She hurried to the door and closed the door behind her. Sesshomaru and Kagome watched as a soft knock rattled the door. Kagome stayed quiet as she waited. Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

"Well are you going to let her come in?" He asked with a growl.

"Oh...um...Come In," said Kagome. Rin came back in the room a walked up to Sesshomaru with a large smile, "Was that better my lord?"

"Very good Rin, next time do it before entered a room that Is not your own," replied Sesshomaru, he looked as if he almost smiled then without a second blink was blank.

"Yes my lord!" said Rin cheerfully.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"It is Lord Sesshomaru to you miko," said Sesshomaru.

"Fine! _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" said Kagome with sarcasm in her voice.

"Watch your tone Miko, I saved your life," said Sesshomaru.

"That reminds me, why did you save me? I thought you hated humans," said Kagome.

"I do hate humans Miko, and I don't need to explain my action's too you," said Sesshomaru.

"Uh...news flash Sesshomaru, you saved me and I want to know why!" said Kagome.

"Rin leave us! and close the door behind you!" snapped Sesshomaru.

"Yes my lord," said the girl as she skipped out of the room closing the door.

"You will watch the way you speak too me Miko. I am the Lord of this castle and you shall treat me as such!" said Sesshomaru.

"I will say what ever I want! You don't own me!" said Kagome, again pain shot through her.

"_Ooooooh I like her!_" said Sesshomaru's beast.

"Silence!" said Sesshomaru.

"_Purr!_" said his beast.

"I will not!" said Kagome.

"I wasn't talking to you!" said Sesshomaru. Kagome froze as she heard him say that.

"_He wasn't talking to me? Then who was he talking to? He must be crazy...great I was rescued by a psycho!_" thought Kagome. She stared at Sesshomaru, with a concerned look.

"Don't look at me like that human!" said Sesshomaru. He walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Im so confused, he didn't answer any of my questions," said Kagome with a sigh.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru went to his study and slammed the door.

"_I was just getting started!_" said his beast.

"Enough!" said Sesshomaru.

"_Admit it she is attracting you more and more, each time you look at her. Her voice, her eyes, her stubbornness!_" said his beast stretching each word.

"I said enough!" growled Sesshomaru. Just then a slight chuckle caught his attention.

"Arguing with your beast again Sesshie?" asked a female voice. Sesshomaru turned around to see a female dog demoness sitting back in his chair, with her legs on his desk.

"Celina, how dare you come into my study without my consent," said Sesshomaru. His beast starting to rise in anger.

"Oh boo who, Sesshie. Its not like I haven't done it before," said Celina with a flirty smile.

"Celina, remove your filthy feet from my desk or I shall remove them myself and you shall have to walk on your hands!" said Sesshomaru with a growl.

"Oh your no fun," said Celina removing her legs.

"Leave Celina, I'm in no mood to entertain your childish demeanor," said Sesshomaru, he tightened his fist causing his claws to cut into his skin, blood dripped between his fingers onto the floor.

"Always with the big words, fine I'm leaving," said Celina she stood up from his chair, and as walk past him brushed against him. Then before she left she blew him a kiss and left his study.

"_Bought time she left. Why do you keep her around again?_" asked his beast.

"Go away, I do not wish to speak to you," said Sesshomaru.

"_Fine! But ill be back again!_" said his beast as he went quiet.

**Sango**

Kilala landed in front of Kaede's hut. Sango jumped off Kilala, and was greeted by Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo.

"I didn't find him anywhere. We searched all over," said Sango.

"I wonder why he ran away like that," said Miroku.

"Perhaps he went to search for Kagome!" said Shippo.

"I do not know, but he was hiding something," said Kaede.

"What do you mean Kaede?" asked Miroku.

"As I bandaged his wounds, I notice something. I don't think Kagome was the one too shoot him. I think it was my sister doing," said Kaede.

"You mean Kikyo?" asked Miroku.

"But...why would she shoot Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"I do not know," said Kaede, "It is only a thought."

"Remember, Kikyo despises Inuyasha from what happened fifty years ago," said Miroku.

"I don't like this," said Shippo.

"If Kikyo, shot Inuyasha...maybe she got Kagome..." said Sango.

"Of course! She despises Inuyasha! Maybe see got revenge by taking Kagome!" said Miroku.

"Maybe that's way Inuyasha ran away! To rescue Kagome!" said Shippo.

"Perhaps," said Kaede, "Sango, why don't you try to find Inuyasha one more time. I have a bad feeling he might be in trouble."

"Ok, Lets go Kilala," said Sango climbing back on Kilala. Within seconds the demon slayer and cat was flying above the tree tops.

"I hope she finds Inuyasha and Kagome," said Shippo.

"Don't worry Shippo," said Miroku.

"Lets go inside," said Kaede, and the trio went inside the hut.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner

Three: The Dinner

**Kagome**

Two months has passed since Kagome was brought to Sesshomaru's castle. Her wounds were just turning into pink scars. She was wearing a simple lily green kimono, with pink flower petals. He hair was down and She was in her room, talking with Rin.

"Kagome, do you think lord Sesshomaru will let you go to the garden with me this afternoon? I think its pretty and you would like it," said Rin giggling.

"I don't know Rin, when he comes to see me I will ask him," said Kagome.

"Yay!" Rin said, becoming silent for a minute, then spoke again. "Kagome?"

Yes?" answered Kagome with a sweet smile, being here with the young girl Kagome found her company quiet enjoyable and was starting to think of her as a younger sister. It made her miss her brother in her time, she wondered if her family were worried about her.

"Are you and Lord Sesshomaru going to get married?" Rin said, in a loud hopeful but cheerful voice. Kagome heard someone enter the room as her entire face turned red. Glancing up she spotted Sesshomaru. Seeing him, after Rin asked such a question made her blush even more.

"No, Rin. Sesshomaru, and I are just friends," said Kagome softly.

"Oh..." said Rin, she seemed disappointed. Sesshomaru raised his eye brow and then cleared his throat. Rin turned around and laughed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said to him, "You should marry Kagome!" Kagome startled by the child fell off the edge of the bed, causing Sesshomaru to chuckle slightly.

"_She made you laugh!_" said His beast.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked Rin looking down at her on the floor.

"Yeah I'm ok," said Kagome. Rin turned to Sesshomaru.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru, back to his no emotion face, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the dinner tonight?" Kagome got back up and sat on the bed.

"Oh, my lord. Please don't make me go!" begged Rin, "I don't like the other demon lords, their mean and grumpy! And I don't want to wear my kimono"

"Rin, don't you want to look pretty for the dinner?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No!" said Rin.

"Come on Rin, ill help you," said Kagome.

"Good idea, since you will be attending as well. Haruka has been sent to gather your kimono for tonight. Why don't you and Rin get ready. Ill see you both tonight," said Sesshomaru. Then he left the room.

"I've never been to a demon diner... At least not one with fancy clothes or important demon lords," said Kagome, "What do I do?"

"I don't know," said Rin, "I just stand by Lord Sesshomaru."

"That doesn't sound very fun,"said Kagome.

"The fancy dinners are boring!" said Rin. Just then a knock caused both girls to jump.

"Come in," said Kagome. Haruka entered the room, caring the most beautiful kimono she'd ever laid eyes on.

**Miroku**

"Sango," said Miroku, as the two watched Shippou pick flowers and throw them.

"Yes Miroku," answered Sango.

"Im worried about Shippou," said Miroku.

"Me too. He misses Kagome," said Sango.

"Im beginning to think Inuyasha did something to Kagome. Neither one of them have been seen, in over two months," said Miroku.

"We cant give up searching, we have to find out what happened. For Shippou's sake. " said Sango as Kilala ran over to Shippou. The little fox petted the cat then continued to pick the flowers. Kilala rubbed up against him and laid next to him. Then from out of the forest Inuyasha appeared.

"Inuyasha!" said Sango. Shippou looked up to see him and his eyes widened. Inuyasha approached his friends.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been? Where is Kagome?" asked Shippou.

"Shippou, go see Kaede," said Inuyasha.

"But," said Shippou.

"Go on Shippou," said Sango.

"Ok," said Shippou and he hurried away.

"Answer Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"I...I killed Kagome," said Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were shocked by what there friend had said.

"You killed her!" said Sango.

"Kikyo, shot her...I did nothing...I just left her to die...When I tried to go back for her Kikyo shot me as well...that's why I ran away...I wanted to find Kagome... but her body was gone...and the blood...," said Inuyasha, his eyes never left the ground.

"Inuyasha how could you," said Miroku.

"I don't know...it happened too fast!" said Inuyasha.

"Kagome," said Sango.

"I just wanted you too know...what happened...don't tell Shippou, it would kill him if he found out," said Inuyasha.

"I think it would be best to tell him she went home, and she isn't coming back," said Miroku.

"I...im going to leave...and I wont be coming back..." said Inuyasha.

"We understand Inuyasha," said Sango.

"Im going to, get revenge for...Kagome...Im going to end Kikyo's life...or at least try..." said Inuyasha.

"Goodbye," said Miroku, Inuyasha turned and ran back into the forest.

**Kagome**

It was almost time for the Diner. Sesshomaru was dressed in a midnight blue kimono with a crescent moon design. His hair was tied back into a high ponytail, similar to how his late father wore his hair. He watched himself in the mirror. Tying both swords to his hip and headed to the dinning room. Other Lords would already be seated. When he turned the corner to the dinning room, Celina then walked by and blew him a kiss. Sesshomaru ignored the demoness, annoyed by her presence.

Once he entered the room, he took his seat at the front of the table, sitting down as he glanced at the other lords who had just arrived. After a minute passed. Rin entered the room wearing a aqua colored kimono with cherry blossom petals spread across it. Her hair pulled back into a tight bun with a flower in her hair. She ran to Sesshomaru ignoring the other demon lords.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I look pretty!" Rin whispered.

"Yes Rin, you look pretty..." said the dog lord. Rin giggled and then took her seat to his right.

"Kagome is pretty too!" said Rin as she stopped and pointed towards the crowd. Sesshoumaru looked and saw Kagome as she entered. Her's hair was pulled up into a bun with part of it hanging into curls. She wore and elegant lilac colored kimono with the same cherry blossom print as Rin's. The child nearly bounced into her seat from excitement.

"Rin, that is very inappropriate," stated Sesshomaru, the girl nodded and stopped.

"Kagome! You look pretty!" said Rin as Kagome took her seat next to her.

"Thank you Rin. You look pretty too!" said Kagome smiling at her..

"Isn't she pretty my lord?" asked Rin.

"Yes Rin, She looks...pretty," said Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for the kimono, Lord Sesshomaru." said Kagome.

"Your welcome, Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

"_He didn't call me Miko!_" thought Kagome, she then looked at the other demon lords. They all seemed so powerful that it sent shivers down her spine. She then jumped slightly when Sesshomaru began speaking.

"Thank you for attending this Dinner. I hope the meal is to your liking." Sesshomaru said as servants began bringing out different plates of food setting them on the table infront of the other lords.

Kagome looked down at the plates, seeing food she did not recognize. It made her slightly nauseous at the thought on what it could be, when suddenly a plate was placed infront of her, and she recognized it as a simple but formal rice dish. Mentally thanking Sesshomaru for considering her being human, she noticed Rin had the same dish. She'd have to thank him after the diner.

The dinner went by quicker than expected, and afterwords, Sesshomaru excused Kagome and Rin. Kagome stood along with Rin and thanked Sesshomaru bowing her head respectfully to him before taking Rin's hand and leading her out of the dinning hall. Loudly sighing out her relief as she walked out, Rin squeezed her hand. Before leading her towards her room. Turning she nearly ran into someone she didn't recognize. "Oh I'm sorry," she apologized. Realizing it was a demon she ran into she bowed her head respectfully, trying not to offend the demon.

"No harm down," the demon smiled, looking her over. The demons eyes made her increasingly uncomfortable, and she gripped Rin's hand tighter as the small girl moved behind her. "My my my. Sesshomaru was very lucky when he found a delicious morsel like yourself." the demon's smile turned into a grin as he continued to overlook her.

"I need to be going now," Kagome said, slowly moving Rin around the demon in a protective manor. The demon stepped infront of her.

"Now my dear there is no need to be in such a hurry." The demon licked his lips, and Kagome moved Rin back behind her. What do I do? I don't have any weapons and if I call for Sesshomaru I doubt he'll come! She thought, beginning to get scared, but she didn't show it. Instead she glared at the demon, "I would appreciate it if you could stand aside and let us pass." She said firmly, she could feel Rin trembling alittle as she held tightly to her kimono.

The demons grin widened as he stepped towards her. "Now why would I do that?" he asked.

"Step aside Zenko and let them pass." Came Sesshomaru's voice from behind Kagome and Rin. The moment she saw him the little girl lit up.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she said excitedly.

The demon, now known as Zenko, grinned. "Ahh Lord Sesshomaru, I was just talking here with your ward and this lovely Miko."

"You will step aside or I will move you myself." The dog demon warned holding up his poisonous and deadly claws. The demon bowed his head and stepped aside. Kagome quickly leading Rin away from the demon looked back at Sesshomaru and mouthed thanks, but continued walking back to her room.

**Sesshomaru**

After Kagome and Rin left, I walked over to the demon mage. "It would be wise if you stayed away from them. If I catch you near them again, I will remove your head from your body." I warned, not saying anything else as I turned and headed back to the dinning room, the other demon lords and I were about to start a quick meeting before retiring to our chambers for the night when I sensed Kagome and Rin's fears. The demon mage angered me greatly, even more so than the half demon Naruku had. If it wasn't for how useful his powers were, I would have killed him years ago. Taking a deep breath, the other Lords and I began discussing about a secret demon army that had been growing in population and what to do about it. No one knew where its main location was located and it was starting to become a problem. The meeting went on for a few hours before we all agreed to call it a night. Watching them leave to go to their chambers that they were using while here, I turned and headed back to check on Rin. Seeing she was not in her room, I went to the Miko's room. Finding them both asleep in her bed. Watching them for a minute I decided to let them sleep and turned and left to go to my own chambers.

****Authors Note****

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've had such a hard time writing in the last year or so that I just haven't been able to do it. I finally manage to got in the groove of it again yesterday so here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Oh and if any of you lovely reviewer's have any suggestion's on what you want to happen please feel free to tell me. Also, if I'm not getting a character(s) personality right please let me know. I try to keep the characters personality close to how it is in the anime. I love you all and will try to update again in the next week!**

**Another thing before I go. I am going to be adding 3 new characters. 2 are full blooded demons and 1 is a half breed (like inuyasha.) I need name ideas and what kind of demons do you want them to be?**

**Thanks so much for reading, again sorry for the long wait!**

**Shadow's Obsidian Rose **


	4. Chapter 4: The Meadow

Chapter Four: The Meadow. 

**Sango**

Sango, Kilala and Shippo were walking through a meadow. Shippo would stop and pick a flower and hand it to Sango.

"I miss Kagome," he said as he picked another.

"I do too Shippo," said Sango, she sat down and watched the little fox. A butterfly landed on a flower and Shippo looked back at Sango.

"Look Sango! It's a butterfly!" said Shippo.

"I see it Shippo," said Sango smiling at him. Kilala meowed and pounced on the butterfly trapping it with her paws.

"Kilala! Your hurting it!" said Shippo picking up the demon cat, and putting her down beside him. The butterfly flapped its now injured wing and tried to fly away but couldn't.

"Kilala, come here," said Sango. Shippo looked sad as he picked up the butterfly. Kilala ran over to her, jumping in her arms. Sango walked over to Shippo, kneeling beside him. Seeing the tears building in his eyes. "Shippo?" she said softly.

"Its hurt," said Shippo almost in tears, he wiped his eyes, "Do you think Kagome is dead?"

"What?" asked Sango.

"I heard what Inuyasha said... this morning," said Shippo.

"Oh Shippo! Come here!" said Sango. Shippo. walked over to Sango still holding the butterfly. Sango took the little fox and sat him on her lap.

"Sango," said Shippo.

"Yes?" asked Sango.

"I'm starting to forget... what she looked like." said Shippo.

"We'll." answered Sango, "She had long black hair like mine, but her eyes were brown, like the color of the chocolate candy she brought to you when she went to her time."

"I don't want to forget her..." said Shippo. The butterfly fell over in his paws, still trying to fly.

"Shippo you will never forget Kagome. She loved you very much," said Sango.

"I know, Sango?" said Shippo.

"Yes?" asked Sango again.

"I remember when I first met Kagome," said Shippo.

"I remember when I met her too," said Sango, with a smile.

"Sango?" repeated Shippo.

"Yes?"

"You wont leave me too will you?" asked Shippo.

"Shippo...Thats not something I can promise." said Sango, being a demon slayer by trade. Anything could happen, and she didn't want to give the little fox demon false hope.

"Why not?" said Shippo.

"Shippo.I promise not to leave you why I live, how's that?" said Sango.

"Ok," answered Shippo, he handed the butterfly to Sango, then ran to play with the flowers.

Sango glanced down and the butterfly which finally died. She sat it on a flower next to her and it was taken by the wind. Just then one of the men from Kaede's village came over towards them.

"Sango, we just received word that Kagome is alive and well! She's currently at The Castle of the demon Lord of the Western Lands!" he told Kagome.

"Kagome is alive! How?" she asked, the man shrugged and hurried away, before realzing what the man had said, "Shes with Sesshomaru?" she said, mostly to herself, "Shippo that means she's alive!" Sango said, but couldn't stop herself from worrying about her friend being in the home of Icy dog demon.

******Authors Note******

**Yay two chapters within an hour of each other. I'm on a roll! I hope you enjoy this chapter, just a sweet little chapter about Sango and Shippo!**


	5. Chapter 5: Garden Picnic

Chapter five: Garden Picnic

**Kagome**

Kagome awoke feeling movement beside her, seeing Rin still fast asleep next to her, she smiled. Softly brushing the girls bangs from her face. Closing her eyes for a moment she decided to take a bath. _Yeah, a bath sounds good._ She thought to herself. Opening her eyes she looked once more at Rin before getting up and heading into the bathroom. She loved how each bedroom here had its own little hot spring bathroom. It was so relaxing and peaceful, and she took a bath every chance she got. Removing her clothes, she sat a towel next to the hot spring, before stepping into it. A pleasure sensation rippled through her body as she felt the warm water against her skin. The temperature was warmer than most preferred it, but it felt wonderful. Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she lowered herself farther into the warm water until only her her chin up was dry. Smiling she closed her eyes relaxing a little. The hot spring reminded her of baths at home, she opened her eyes and frowned a little. _I miss mom, grandpa, and Souta. They must be so worried about me. This is the longest I've been in the feudal era without going back_. Kagome sighed, at the thought of her family, she began missing them. Maybe Sesshomaru can help me get back. "Oh no! School! I'm probably so far behind I'll never catch up!" She said out loud. She sunk back into the water pouting. "I'm probably going to have to repeat a grade." Frowning more, she decided to try and focus on her bath. After awhile, she stood and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself. Realizing she forgot to grab clean clothes she walked out into her room, screeching when she saw Sesshomaru as he turned around and looked at her.

"Ever hear of knocking!" Kagome yelled, retreating behind the door to the bathroom. Sesshomaru merely looked at her, "I did knock." he replied, "When I got no reply I came in anyway." he stated. "I'm here to ask a question."

"_Shes in nothing but a towel, I like!"_ growled his beast._ "Seduce her!"_

"Very rude to come into a womans room without permission." Kagome replied.

"This is my castle, I shall go where I please." stated Sesshomaru, suddenly Kagome's face turned read and her cheeks puffed out abit. "_That is not how you seduce someone!"_ his beast growled.

"You have no right to just walk into someone's bedroom!" Kagome yelled, accidentally forgetting Rin was sleeping in her bed. The sound of the waking girl, caused her to turn her head and look at her. Rin sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at the young girl, "Good morning Rin, did you sleep well?" He asked, feeling a small headache starting.

"_Do you feel this? I'm clawing at your brain!" _Growled his demon.

"Yes my lord," said the still half asleep girl.

"Thats good, but how about sleeping in your own bed from now on?" Sesshomaru said sternly, before looking at Kagome to finish their conversation, "As I stated a few moments ago, this is my castle and I will go where ever I please." He said, "I came to ask if you and Rin would join me for breakfast in the garden." Kagome was alittle shocked to hear him ask that, but she nodded.

"That sounds great, but first.. Sesshomaru?" she said as Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Get out so I can get dressed!" Kagome ordered, still hiding behind the door. The demon dog said nothing as he turned and headed out the door closing it behind him. Rin jumped off the bed, going to the door too, "I got to go get ready! See you in a little bit!" With that the girl was gone.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha stood facing the sacred tree deep within the forest that was named after him. He placed his clawed hand against the bark, laying his forehead against it, he hadn't had any luck in finding Kagome, her scent was long gone and all he felt was misery and regret. Part of him felt lost and he knew unless he found her he'd never get it back. "Kagome," he whispered, feeling tears enter his eyes. How could he be so stupid as to let Kikyo hurt her. It was all his fault. Putting his dog ears flat against his head, he looked up to the spot where he had been pinned to the tree by Kikyo all those years ago. It was also the spot where he first met Kagome. At first he mistaken her for Kikyo but then he realized she wasn't her. Removing his hand from the tree, he glared at the ground, so angry at himself. Turning he headed back to the village to say goodbye to his friends.

**Sesshomaru**

The demon lord walked to his study after leaving the miko's room. His beast arguing with him every step he took. Sighing allowed he was getting ready to rip off his own head just to not have to listen to his inner self.

"_Would it kill you to call her Kagome. Say it with me, Ka...Go.. Me." _His beast said.

"Silence yourself, I will call the miko whatever I want." he snapped with a growl.

"_And what was that in there? Its my castle I'll go were I please."_ his beast replied. Sesshomaru groaned from annoyance as he sat down, putting his head back he closed his eyes, just wanting his beast to be quiet. Its arguing was giving him a harsher headache than he already had.

"She agreed to go to breakfast in the garden, can you not be happy with that?" the demon lord asked his inner beast. _"Fine, but if you don't start showing her how you feel I'll hound you like crazy! Get it? Hound? Like a dog?"_ His beast growled a laugh.

"Go away," said Sesshomaru, although it was more of a plea. Suddenly his door swung open and Celina walked in, "Oh Sesshie poo wh_ats wrong? Arguing with that bad bad beast of yours?"_

"_Bite of her head!" His beast said, "Why do we keep her around? Just because she's the mate your Mother wants you to take doesn't mean she has to be here."_ Growled his beast.

"Celina, what have I told you about entering my study without knocking!" Growled Sesshomaru, he was already frustrated, and he didn't want to deal with the female dog demon. "And stop calling me that or I'll rip out your tongue."

"Oh come now Sesshomaru," she said spreading herself on his desk, crawling over to him like a female cat in heat. "Let us go to your chambers and have some fun."

"Celina." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes?" she replied seductively.

"Get out." Sesshomaru ordered, the demoness pouted before climbing of his desk she turned and headed to the door, stopping to look back at him, "You only have less than four months to take a mate Sesshomaru, before you forfeit your thrown. I am the best suited for you. I am one of the last female dog demoness left un mated." She said before turning and walking away, leaving the door open.

**Kagome**

After Kagome finished getting dressed, she brushed her long ebony hair, deciding to leave it down she looked at herself in the mirror, smiling abit, she stood up and left her room, going to see if Rin was ready. She knocked on the young girls door and it opened in seconds.

"Are you ready Rin?" Kagome asked with a smile, the girl nodded and stepped out.

"You'll like the gardens Kagome! They are so pretty!" Rin said, "There full of all sorts of pretty flowers!" she continued, "Sometimes we get to see little animals too!"

"It sounds wonderful," she said to the little girl with a smile. In all the time she had been here, she had yet to see the garden, but she was alittle nervous about having breakfast alone with Sesshomaru, well Rin would be there but still. She began thinking about Inuyasha suddenly and frowned, as much as she hated to admit it she really missed him, and her friends. Maybe Sesshomaru could take her to the village so she could see Sango and the others. Then she could go home since she knew where the bone eaters well was from there. But would Sesshomaru take her there? Probably not, but it never hurt to ask. If he refused she would just have to find her own way there. She would miss it here though, she'd miss Rin, and Haruka, hell she'd even miss Sesshomaru. As Rin led her to the gardens her smile widened at all the colors of the flowers. There were so many she didn't recognize, and some she did. But they all were beautiful, and at the very center of the garden was the largest cherry blossom tree she'd ever seen. Underneath it she spotted a small table with three chairs around it. Haruka, holding a tray of different things, was placing it on the table and Kagome assumed it was their breakfast.

"The Garden is lovely is it not?" came a voice from behind causing Kagome to jump. Turning around she saw Sesshomaru, she didn't even hear the door open behind her.

"Yes its very beautiful," she said alittle embarrassed.

"My father had this garden built for the human princess he was in love with. Inuyasha's mother." said Sesshomaru, "Although because of his death, he was not able to bring her here."

"You mean Izayoi? Your father built this for her?" said Kagome, _that is so romantic!_ She nearly giggled but stopped herself. Sesshomaru nodded but said nothing more as he began walking over to the cherry tree. Kagome didn't move for a moment before walking with Rin and they all sat down.

The three chatted while they ate, talking about the garden and about random other things, once they were done, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I was wondering," she said, "I've been here for a couple months now, and I really love it here, but I was wondering if you could take me back to Inuyasha's forest. I miss my friends there, and I'm sure my family misses me as well." _He doesn't know about the Bone Eater's well. That's probably a good thing, I doubt he'd understand, heck even I don't understand it. _Thought Kagome.

"_She wishes to leave!" _His demon screamed, _"Have we not made her happy?"_

"_I assumed she'd want to leave sooner or later." _Sesshomaru thought, "Very well." he said, and his demon began screaming more at him, but he ignored it. "I shall take you there when I leave next to patrol my lands."

******Authors Note******

**Alright so this is my last chapter for the day, and I'll try to post more again in the next few days. I've been on a roll today! ;) Like I said before I do need names for the next 3 demons, I plan to bring in. 2 males and 1 female. One of the males is a child half demon. Please help me out! Your reviews are always loved and appreciated!**

**Shadow's Obsidian Rose**


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye's and Hellos

Chapter 6: Goodbye's and Hellos

**Kagome**

Kagome was a little surprised that he agreed to take her back. Maybe the Dog Lord wasn't as after all. Although she did wonder why he saved her, he never did answer that question, but she wasn't going to ask again. She looked at Rin hearing small sniffling and saw that she had tears building up. "Rin whats wrong?" she asked.

"You are going to leave," Rin said sniffling back her tears, she didn't want to say goodbye.

"I'll come back to visit with you, I promise!" Kagome said, "But I miss my friends and family," Rin frowned looking down at the table, "I don't want you to go." she said as she looked up at her.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and said, "Rin, if Kagome wishes to leave do not make her feel bad in doing so." Kagome looked at him a little surprised, she smiled and looked back at Rin, "I wont be gone long, I have responsibilities to do." she told the girl. Kagome then smiled, "If Sesshomaru says its alright, I'll come back in a few weeks." Rin only nodded but said nothing.

Kagome frowned she didn't like upsetting Rin, but as much as she enjoyed it here, she had to leave. She had to show her friends that she was alright, and explain what happened. She also planned on going home for a week or two. But even that might not help her catch up. Sighing she sat back in her chair.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha made his way to Kaede's hut, finding his three friends and the old hag there. Walking his in his friends were surprised by him, "Hey guys," he said.

"Inuyasha?" Sango said, watching him, Shippo hid behind her, and Inuyasha felt even worse.

"I.. I just wanted to say goodbye to you all, I'm leaving and wont be coming back." Inuyasha said, frowning, until Sango spoke up, "Inuyasha wait! Kagome's alive!" Sango said, the moment those words left her mouth Inuyasha's ears perked up, "What!?" He said, "Where is she!" he needed to know, he needed to be able to make it up to her.

"Your not going to like it." Miroku said.

"Just tell me Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped, he needed to know for sure, he had to see her himself.

"According to what one of the villagers heard, she's been at the Western Castle." Sango replied.

The western Castle? Inuyasha thought before realizing what that meant, "She's with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled in anger, "How the hell did that happen? Sesshomaru hates humans! He's tried to kill her multiple times! Why the hell of all places would she go there?"

"No body knows how she got there, only thats she's there." Miroku told him, "We were just talking about going to get her." Inuyasha growled again, if his brother had kidnapped her he was going to kill the bastard! "I'm going with you." He said.

**Sesshomaru**

After breakfast Sesshomaru excused himself and returned to his study, although part of him wanted her to stay the other part told him to just let her go. She was after all, a lowly human.

"_Lowly human? Come on Sesshomaru! You and I both know that, that human girl has caught your affection, you cant lie to me remember?"_ Scoffed his demon. Sesshomaru growled a warning, but said nothing as he sat down at his desk, he was leaving to patrol his lands in a few days, his demon would just have to accept the fact that she was leaving.

"_Not if you convince her to stay!"_ His inner self whined, _"I want her to stay, so do you."_

"It is not my concern wither she stays or leaves," Sesshomaru replied, "I am not going to stop her, so silence yourself and leave me be!" he growled again, waiting for a reply from his inner beast, he received none, sighing he leaned back into his chair. _"She said she would come back and visit." _He thought to his beast, hoping that would appease him. _"After she visits with her family and friends she said she'd come back and visit in a few weeks." _Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when he still received no response from his demon. Sighing again, he began trying to distract himself by finishing the last of his papers.

Kagome

Three days had passed since Kagome asked Sesshomaru to take her back to Kaede's village, and it was almost time to go. She stood hugging Rin trying to calm the crying girl as Jaken contentiously screeched at her.

"Finish saying goodbye Rin, you have your studies to attend to!" the imp/toad demon said. Rin sniffed but rubbed the tears from her eyes, "You'll come and visit soon right?" she asked. Kagome smiled at her and nodded, "Of course Rin, I'll be back sooner than you know it."

"Are you ready then Miko?" came Sesshomaru's voice from behind them. Kagome turned and looked him, he worse his usual battle attire with the furry Mokomoko on his right shoulder.. Kagome nodded in response before hugging Rin one last time. "I'll see you again soon Rin." She said, as the little girl waved goodbye to her and then Sesshomaru, "Goodbye Kagome, I'll miss you! Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru please travel safely! I'll miss you while your gone!"

Sesshomaru said nothing as the two began their journey, neither one said a word to the other as they walked silently towards a large forest. Kagome began looking around as she tried to think of something to do or say to pass the time. When nothing came to mind she sighed.

"Whats wrong." Sesshomaru asked not even bothering to look at her.

"Nothing... Its just I'm not use to traveling in silence." She replied glancing over at him, he wore the same emotionless face as he always did.

"Then is there something you'd like to discuss?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"Well for starters you can try looking at me." Kagome said raising an eyebrow. Sesshomaru looked at her, not saying a word.

"Did I do something?" she asked, watching him.

"No," he said, as he looked onward as he walked.

"Then why are you trying to avoid looking at me." She asked quickening her pace to keep up with him.

"I am doing no such thing," Sesshomaru replied looking over at her to prove his point.

"It seems like you are," She said, but then said nothing else as they continued walking. After a awhile a thought came to her mind, "Sesshomaru."

"What is it now Miko," the dog demon asked, mentally sighing as he looked at her.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, "When Inuyasha and Kikyo left me to die. Why did you save me?" she stopped walking, the thought had been bothering her ever since she woke up here, but she hadn't really had the opportunity to ask him about it until now. "I mean, from what I've gathered from you, you hate humans. Except perhaps Rin."

The question ran through his mind as well, "I am not sure." the demon said.

"_Tell her how you feel, do it now! This is your chance!" _His inner self yelled.

"I mean there has to have a reason, or else you would have just left me to die." Kagome said.

**Inuyasha**

The Gang and I were almost to the Western Lands. With every step I took my heart banged harder against my chest. I mentally pleaded with whatever god that would listen to let the rumor be true, that Kagome was safe and alive. If not, he would merely give to his brother what the elder demon wanted. His death.

Inuyasha never realized that he had ran to fast for his human companions to keep up, nor did he ever hear them ask him to slow down. Stopping as he landed on a tree branch he looked behind him, not seeing any of his friends. Jumping to the ground, he decided he would wait for them to catch up. But only for a couple minutes. Suddenly his sensitive ears twitched when he heard the thicket beside him. Preparing himself in case a demon attacked, he was suddenly staring at a small fox demon kit, with ears and hair nearly identical to his own.. Its bluish green eyes widened with fear as it stared into Inuyasha's golden ones, and for a moment neither moved. Only seconds passed until he realized that this young fox, was a half demon. Inuyasha made no attempt to move, not wanting to scare the kid more than he already was. The young kitsune was first to break the silence.

"Have... have you seen my sister and another demon?" He asked cautiously, Inuyasha knew that look, he wore the same look when he was that age.

"Feh, there's no need to be afraid. I ain't gonna eat you." Inuyasha replied to him. The fox sighed in relief, before Inuyasha continued, "And to answer your question, no I haven't seen anyone else but you." He watched the kid as a disappointed look grew on his face. "But a kid like you shouldn't be wandering around, not all demons are nice like me."

"H... Hello. My name is Kuro," the fox said with a small smile, "Whats yours?"

"Names Inuyasha." Inuyasha stated...

******Authors Note******

**Alrighty thank you to all who reviewed, and to those who didn't thanks for reading. :) I know this chapter took alittle longer that expected, but I finally got this chapter done. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Special thanks to for giving me the names.**

**AkaNeko-Sesshy**

**Shadow's Obsidian Rose **


End file.
